Braith McCormack
BASICS Name: Braith Benjamin McCormack Birthday: January 17, 2045 Place of Birth: New York, New York, USA Place of Residence: New York, New York, USA Relationship status: Single Heritage: Muggleborn APPEARANCE Hair: '''Dark brown, short '''Eyes: Blue Height: '''5’10” '''Weight: 165 lbs FAMILY Mother: Margaret “Peggy” McCormack Father: Wesley McCormack Sister: Sara Jane Robinson (plus a niece and nephew) (all Muggles) EDUCATION Salem Magical Institute, USA – 2056-2063 Wizarding University, Salem, MA, USA – 2063-2067, degree in Magical History with a minor in Runic Studies Postgraduate Study – Wizarding University, Cairo, Egypt – 2069-2070 OWLs Ancient Runes: O Arithmancy: E Astronomy: E Care of Magical Creatures: A Charms: E Defence Against the Dark Arts: A Divination: E Herbology: A History of Magic: O Muggle Studies: O Potions: A Transfiguration: E NEWTs Ancient Runes: O Arithmancy: E Astronomy: A Charms: E Divination: E History of Magic: O Muggle Studies: O Transfiguration: E PERSONALITY Braith is a relatively laid-back, down to earth guy. He is generally friendly with a contagious smile, though he is not exceptionally outgoing. He can often be found doing extensive research, through reading or traveling, though he certainly wouldn’t mind the company of a beautiful woman or hanging out with his bros. He is an avid fan of American Muggle sports, having played baseball as a boy and still keeps up with his favorite teams. A self-proclaimed bachelor, Braith has had several long-term relationships, but has never found the time to really settle down. HISTORY Braith was born into a middle-class Muggle family in the Brooklyn borough of New York City. His family knew nothing of magic, only thinking that Braith was an odd child with a lot of “coincidental occurrences,” until he received a letter from Salem Magical Institute, hand delivered by a representative of the school. After much explaining, it was determined that Braith spend the next seven years studying there. The young boy became fascinated by all things magic – from theory and origins to practice and application. His affinity for research and reading found him a passion for History of Magic and subsequently a specialized interest in the history of runic magic, subjects that he excelled in. It was only natural that he study Magical History at Wizarding University in Salem after his graduation. Once he achieved his degree, Braith stayed on at the University as a research assistant, then took a position as an adjunct professor, teaching a handful of history classes while continuing his research. He soon learned about an opportunity to not only further his education but to also advance his career in the progress. Traveling to Egypt, Braith enrolled in a post-graduate program in Rune Studies, learning under Abraham Botros. He was able to bring his knowledge back to the US, now lecturing about Magical History and Rune Studies as an associate professor. Craving a new experience and a chance to travel again, Braith decided to try out the Hogwarts position when he heard of the History of Magic opening. He thought it might give him the opportunity to encourage the next generation of history enthusiasts and work alongside his former teacher while giving him time for his research with the presumably lightened schedule – though he remains uncertain about the age group as he relates better to adults than to children. Category:Characters Category:Salem Alumni Category:Class of 2063 Category:Muggleborn Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:History of Magic